Phantom of the Past
by crimsonprosperity
Summary: When her friends abandon her who else would she turn but her arch enemy...Malfoy


Phantom of the Past

Chapter 1 – Big News?

The start of another school year and Hermione Granger is ready and willing to go back to learning new and wonderful new spells and witchery. The thought of her going back to her two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley where exciting her the most, thinking of what dangerous but wonderful things they were going to get themselves into this year. With all her bags packed ready and waiting she sat down on her bed leaning against her pillows and settled down with a good book. She didn't read to far when she found herself dropping off to sleep with the book still in her hand.

_Hermione stared down at the rocky path wondering where she was. Lifting her head up ever so slowly taking it all in, the mist creeping up around her blurred her view but through it she could just about make out a figure but not of a humans but of a creature stood on a hill in front of her in the dead of night. Its long black mane being pushed forwards across its face and its tail across its jet black body. Its piercing eyes fixed on Hermione, it feet firmly planted to the ground when all of a sudden the sound of footprints could be herd from behind it but its head still fixed on Hermione. She couldn't really see through the mist of who the footprints belonged to but the stopped when they seemed to reach the creature. Its ears turned to where the footprints were coming from its head still facing Hermione. A faint whisper could be herd but she couldn't understand what was being said. The figure began to move towards Hermione but not like anyone normally would it was sort of floating. The creature stayed still looking at Hermione. The figure came closer for Hermione to find that it was a girl with long black hair lightly blowing behind her as she moved but then she came to a halt and her hair fell to her shoulders. Her face was pale with green piercing eyes which were framed by dark black rings. She stared at Hermione not speaking but just examining her like she had never seen another human like her. She began to circle her half a smile creped on her face leaving lines. Hermione didn't understand what was going on, she tried to speak but no words came out. Finally the girl stopped in front of her and beckoned the creature to follow her with just one movement of her right arm. The creature moved slowly gracefully moving on foot in front of the other as if not to stand on anything. Its head held high but it chin held under so it was inches away from touching its neck. The mist began to move from its path for Hermione to find that it was a magnificent jet black horse. Hermione gasped as this immaculate creature moved towards her with its eyes set on its master. It stopped in front of her right next to the girl. Hermione noticed looking closer at the two that their eyes had turn a fiery kind of red as they stared at her. She began to move back…_

"Hermione, Hermione" a voice came from somewhere she opened her eyes to find it was her mother.

"Are you alright darling I thought you would have been up already it nearly eight your going to be late for school?"

"Oh my gosh, is it that time already" she said looking at her clock on the side of her bed that hadn't gone off. She scrambled out of bed and through some clothes on out of her wardrobe, grabbed her trunk and ran out the bedroom door to find her mother standing at the bottom of the stairs with a letter in her hand.

"This came for you love"

"Thanks mum" she said taking it out of her hand and beginning to open it to find a badge which said head girl on it. She jumped up and down screaming. This had been her dream since she began at Hogwarts. She hugged her mother standing there and ran into the kitchen grabbing some toast and then sitting down at the table looking at the badge.

"I wonder who the head boy is this year I hope it's someone I will get on with if I'm going to be sharing a dorm with him"

After eating he toast she hugged her mum and dad and set off to the train station. As she did this an image of a girl with fiery eyes looking at her came to mind but she shuck her head and carried on walking then she started to remember the dream she had and she began to think of who the girl was and why the horse was staring at her why was she so interested in me. While think of her dream she didn't even realise she had reached the train station after bumping into someone which brought her back into reality. She Sat up and began to pick up her things that had fallen out of her trunk and realised she was being helped she looked up to find a blonde haired, pale faced boy looking back. He gave her a little smile and then stood up offering her his hand to help her up. She looked at him for a while and then took him up on the offer. He passed her the books he had picked up.

"Thanks…Draco" she smiled and put the books in her trunk a little shocked at the fact that her worst enemy has just helped her but at most had just smiled at her.

He just walked off to the platform without even talking to her.

Thinking of what had just happened it didn't take long for her to find her two best friends Harry and Ron and his sister Ginny who seemed to be holding hands with no body other than Neville Longbottom.

"Hey guys" she said running upto Harry and Ron and hugging them.

"Hey Hermione" they said in sync.

"How's your holiday been?" Harry asked as the split from the hug.

"Its been the same really nothing special…yours?"

"Same really didn't stay long at the Dursleys just a week and then Molly invited me over to the Burrow so I've been there most of the time having to put up with these two love birds owling each other every few seconds" He sighed pointing to Ginny and Neville.

"It's not been that bad Harry come on" Ginny said releasing Neville from a hug.

Hermione just giggled and suggested that they get a carriage before they are all taken. They all agreed and climbed on the train.

"Oh yh guys, I can't stay with you the entire journey I have to go to the head compartment.

"Oh Congratulations Hermione" they all said together.

"Thanks, I better get going ill be back soon"

"Okay see you later"


End file.
